memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Bolianer
Riley Frazier Jemand sollte die Fussnoten korrigieren...... 1. so dass man zu Riley Frazier weitergeleitet wird, wenn man den Namen anklickt und 2. ist Riley kein *er* wie es im Text steht..sondern eine sie. Ich kann leider die Fussnoten nciht ändern.....weiß nicht wie.--Usagi26 11:05, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :erledigt. Der Fußnotentext steht da, wo die Fußnote angebracht ist, da kann man sie dann einfach editieren.--Bravomike 11:09, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::was ich allerdings noch nicht verstehe ist, dass sie im bolianischen Sektor arbeitete und dann von einem unbekannten Gegner verschleppt worden sein.....dachte eigentlcih sie nahm an der Schlacht von Wolf 359 teil, auf der USS Roosevelt und wurde von den Borg da assimiliert und in den Delta-Quadranten gebrahct wo ihr Schiff später beschädigt wurde und sie dann vom Kollektiv getrennt wurde..........wird in der Folge wirklich gesagt, wie es in den Fussnoten steht, dass sie im bolianischen SAektor angegriffen wurde und verschlappt wird?.....--Usagi26 11:15, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das ganze ist nur eine Lüge, die Geschichte mit Wolf 359 ist die Wahrheit, aber am Anfang will sie Chakotay nicht offenbaren, dass sie Borg sind, deswegen erfindet sie das mit dem bolianischen Sektor und den unbekannten Entführern--Bravomike 11:20, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Fussnote weiss nicht ob das mit dem anderen Fussnotenthema zu tun hat des regt mich jetzt voll auf hier, wollt den anständig bearbeiten und alles was ich schreib steht hinter dem Pfeil↑ Dr. Relezt 09:11, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Es ist ganz einfach: Alles, was wzischen und steht, kommt in die Fußnote, alles was da nicht drin steht, steht im Artikel.--Bravomike 09:44, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Zweites Bild Vielleicht sollte man die Bildunterschrift zum zweiten Bild ändern- ich verstehe nicht ganz was gemeint sein soll :Erklärt sich im Artikel Mitena Haro. -- 16:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zwei Unklarheiten Erstens In der DS9 Episode Freies Schußfeld heisst es das Zim Brott eine Neben-Frau hat. Die englische MA meint aber das es "Co-Husband" heisst was ich dann damals, zugegeben, ins deutsche einfach übersetzt habe als "Eine Frau kann zwei Männer haben". So hatte laut MAen Zim Brott eine Ehefrau und einen Neben-'Mann'. Bei MAen steht jetzt "..referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife"..." was stimmt den nu? und soweit ich weiss gibt es nur diese Episode als Quelle für Eheleben der Bolianer. Ich hab leider keine Möglichkeit den orginal Text zu hören, wenn mir da jemand helfen könnte (Dr. Rel' 17:58, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) :Genau das ist mir auch kürzlich aufgefallen. Im Original ist auf jeden Fall nur von einem Co-''husband'' die Rede. Wurde das in der deutschen Übersetzung geändert?--Bravomike 21:25, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, im deutschen heisste es Neben-Frau. Somit ist es dann der zweite Übersetzungsfehler in dieser Folge. thx--Dr. Rel' 09:25, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zweitens Bei MAen heisst es "During the 22nd century, the Bolians had limited contact with the Ferengi. " was in der ENT Episode Raumpiraten vorkommen soll. Ich hab mir leider auch hier nur die deutsche Version anschauen können. Ich hab auch bei MAen in meinen besten englisch ;) ein Diskussionsthema geschschrieben aller dings wurde es (wohl) gelöscht. Hab aber dafür gerade ein ähnliches Thema gefunden. Ich hoff mal nicht das die von MAen zuviel irgendwo hinein interpretieren. --lg--Dr. Rel' 17:58, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, in sagt Muk, dass er eine Bolianerin kennt. Mehr nicht.--Bravomike 21:25, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Mir ist ein Fehler passiert SORRY! kA wie .. bin wohl zu müde kA.. aber ich muss off --Dr. Rel' 21:06, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Habs Rückgängig gemacht. --Klossi 21:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC)